


sunrise

by sparklyvampirestan



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Breaking Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyvampirestan/pseuds/sparklyvampirestan
Summary: Aurelia is very smart and always tries to be nice to everyone. She has also moved 9 times, so she's learned to have fun while it lasts, but to keep everyone at arms length and never truly let them in. When she moves to what's supposed to be her "forever home," she meets the person who she's supposed to be with for the rest of her life. What happens when she finds out?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carmen/Eleazar (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Leah Clearwater/Original Female Character(s), Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. moving day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, but I do write books. Keep in mind this is set after breaking dawn :). don’t forget to give kudos if you like!!

I threw my duffel into the back seat of my car, getting in after it. My Mom's car is already in Alaska, along with most of the rest of our stuff, so she and I are taking my car. My older brother and sister are taking her car. My Dad and my three younger brothers are already there. The elementary and middle schools Christmas break started two days ago our Dad took them to help get the house set up before the rest of us got there.

"You ready to hit it?" My mom asked from the seat next to me.

"Yea!" I responded; I was excited to move, until I realized how small Denali is. I've lived in small towns before and they are not fun. Everyone already knows each other and nobody is open to making new friends.

"It isn't that small, the town in Oklahoma was way worse, Lia." My mom joked, and she wasn't wrong. When we lived in Oklahoma we lived in this town that had a population of 1900, at least Denali wasn't that small, plus being the new kid is fun for a few days. Everyone asks you a million questions that you can answer however you want to. I usually don't lie, but it is fun when I do. "What name are you going to go by here, Lia, Ari, Lila was a fun one, or are you going to switch it up and go by Aurelia for once," she laughed. "I just want to know." My mother confirmed.

"I don't know, what about Rory?" It was an inside joke in my family that in every new town I would pick a different nickname. It is an efficient way to figure out which state everyone is from when the text me to "see how I'm doing," once every six months or so.

"I hate it."

"Thanks Mom." I scowled. "What do you suggest?"

"I like your full name, but maybe your middle name would suffice, Brooklyn is a pretty name."

"Brooklyn is too long. I'm going to call Val, maybe she has some ideas." I picked up my phone and dialed my sisters number.

"We've been driving for all of two seconds. Is Mom really that bad?" My sisters voice cracked through the phone.

"Nope, I was just wondering what name to go by in Alaska. Any suggestions?" I asked. There was a short pause and then a laugh.

"Rinc says Ari since you haven't done that one in a while, but I like your full name. It says I'm the mysterious new girl who is really pretty and won't embarrass my older siblings by going by a boys name." 

"That's what I was saying." Mom chimed in. Way louder than necessary, she's a model, not an engineer.

"You know what, Aurelia isn't too bad. I'll do it I guess." I caved, then hung up the phone and thought about what my new life would be like. We built this house custom, so I have my own walk-in closet and bathroom which is nice, and my room is in the basement, so I have my own door in and out of the house which is exciting. Plus, Dad thinks this is the last place we'll live, at least until I go off to college.

Before I knew it we were at the airport, dropping off my car. I picked up my duffel and grabbed my suitcase from the trunk. We made our way to the gate with just enough time to get on the plane.

The plane ride was nice except for a particularly rowdy group of teenagers, who happened to be my siblings and three other teenagers, Lexie, Sam, and Joe. They seemed nice, but they were in the grade above me, and I don't want to be that girl; the one who acts all cool because she has older siblings who she's like obsessed with. It's honestly weird.

I was grabbing my bag from the overhead compartment when a girl wearing a dark green sweatshirt and black leggings approached me, she had light brown curly hair. She was Lexie, Sam, and Joe's sister who happened to be in my grade. She told me that the kids that Lexie and Sam were twins, but Joe was actually a freshman in college. Her name was Ayla, which I found sort of hilarious since her older siblings had such common names, but she said was named after her grandmother who died shortly before she was born. I also thought it was funny that she told me that, but it was definitely a good way to break the ice.

"What's your name by the way, your siblings didn't mention it?"

"Au-Lia." I couldn't bring myself to say it. My full name is too long, and it's just weird, I feel like I'm getting yelled at every time that someone says it.

"Is that short for something?"

"No."

"Yes it is."

"Aurelia."

"I like it."

"I don't." I mumbled. "Sorry, that was rude, just, you know, it's like a weird thing. I, I just," Now I sound like an idiot.

"No, I get it. So, how do you feel about Alaska. You probably don't care too much since you've lived in so many places. What's it like? I've only lived in two places, California and Denali, but I was only 7 when we moved here, so I don't remember too much." She obviously didn't care too much about my little rude slip, since she started rambling about California, and people in Alaska, and the snow, which she thought was good for pictures, but not much else. I nodded at all of the right times and talked a little, but she led the conversation.

It wasn't that I didn't like her. Ayla actually seemed like an ok girl, but I was just really tired.

"What were you doing in Seattle?" I asked, trying to sound interested.

"I was visiting my cousins in Mount Vernon." She started as we got to the baggage claim.

"Lia! We have to go." My Mom called while hovering over the carousel, looking for our bags.

"Sorry. What's your number, I'll call you."

"It's fine there's only like 50 kids in our grade, we'll definitely have classes together." She laughed as I ran off to help my mom. We got our luggage and looked for my father. We all knew that he said he wouldn't be here, but sometimes he likes to show up at the airport to pick us up. After Val and I looked for a few seconds, we realized that he wasn't here, so we grabbed our things and looked for the rental car area. We rented two cars and set out on the long drive; this time I rode with Val and Rinc went with Mom.

"So, you seemed really close with Ayla?" Val asked the second we drove away from the airport. I came out to her and Rinc a few months ago. I like that she's supportive, but she can never tell the difference between girls I like and girls that I like. I'm just glad that she isn't homophobic, because you would think that she is. Valerie is basically the most popular girl that I know, she was literally prom queen as a sophomore at a school we had only been to for two months at the time. Rinc asked me if that meant that I was into threesomes. No. I am not into threesomes.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, she looks to much like Kayla." Kayla was my most recent, and first, girlfriend, who broke up with me when she realized that I was bi. She thought it was a fake sexuality and that I was just to scared to say that I was actually lesbian. Let's just say it was a pretty tough break up.

"Yea, I saw that," She grimaced. "she seemed to like you though."

"No, she's straight, or at least closeted." I laughed at the thought of that girl being anything but straight.

"How do you know?" She asked, not letting her eyes leave the road.

"You just know Val. Plus I kinda want a boyfriend right now." I need to date someone who looks nothing like Kayla, that better help me get over her. I only dated her for a few weeks, but it was the fastest relationship that I've ever been in. Technically, it was my second relationship with a girl, and my third total, but before her, I'd never even made out with someone. My first girlfriend was way nicer, but I moved away, plus we were only in like eighth grade, so I don't think that counts. We still talk though, as friends. 

"I just don't get how you can tell." Valerie laughed.

"I don't get it either, but it's like how you can tell when a guy is checking you out when he meets you for the first time. It isn't like he likes you, he's just looking." I tried to explain, but she just looked confused.

We chatted about sports and perfumes for a few minutes, then sat in silence for the rest of the time. Valerie was thinking, probably planning what sports she would join. Valerie usually alternates between cheer and dance. She'll probably choose cheer since she's really good at it. She doesn't always do stunts though, she's best at the tumbling passes since she's too tall to be a flyer and she's deathly afraid of feet, even in sneakers.

I did cheer at our last school, but they made me a flyer and basically threw me in the air every two seconds. Not my favorite thing, I'm way smarter than I am sporty. Not that I'm like narcissistic or anything, but I get good grades and take all ap classes as a sophomore, except Spanish. I hate it. I always get good grades in it, but I have to work so much harder than I should.

I've already taken ap Spanish, but they refuse to let my drop my language as a sophomore. It's ridiculous! The only reason that this school even let me in ap classes in the first place is because I went to a really advanced school in Seattle that only offered ap classes or ridiculously hard ib classes. It was a really hard school, but they usually dumb the classes down a lot for freshman, but I got fives on all of the tests that I took. I didn't take the test for all of the classes I took because I was a freshman, but still, I'm not a moron.

"AURIELA HELLO! WE'RE AT THE HOUSE WAKE UP!" Brogan yelled in my face.

"Shut up Brogan." I sighed as I got up.

"How do you know I'm not Logan?" He asked.

"I'm your sister. I know." I laughed.

"Whatever get up." He yelled while pulling my arm.

"Don't you just love this house! It's so pretty!" I jumped out of my seat at my youngest brothers voice.

"Easton!" I yelled while running at him and scooping him into a hug.

"Ari!" He mumbled into my shoulder. I picked him up and turned towards the house. It was massive. Like colossal. I knew that Dad makes a lot of money as a surgeon, but this is ridiculous. I've seen the plans and and I still thought it was huge.

It was custom built to my mother's liking in a modern contemporary style which I thought looked perfect, but it stood out like a sore thumb in this neighborhood. It wasn't like the other houses were small, just this house was so big and modern compared to their cabin esque styles.

"Your woom is so pwetty!" Easton yelled, jumping off of me and then grabbing my hand to lead me inside. "And, it's by the playwoom! Rinc brought your stuffs insides. I can help you unpack youwr stuffs since Daddy put together all of your new furnitures." He was going through the toddler voice phase where he ended every word with the letter s and only said the letter r half the time.

"Ok, slow down!" I called after my brother, chasing him into the house.

"This way!" He yelled from the top of the steps while waving his arms. I already knew where everything was, but I let him lead me on a tour of the upstairs, then he took me to the basement where my room was since I wanted to be able to have my own bathroom, and there wasn't enough room on the top floor. Rinc's and Val's rooms are down here too. "Ari, are you ready to see your room now? It's awesome!" He giggled while holding the doorknob on my bedroom door.

"Open the door Easton."

"Say the magic words." He prompted.

"I'll move you if you don't open it."

"That's not them." He giggled. 

"Easton." I tried to give my best "Mom" look.

"Fine." He laughed while revealing my room. It was an upside down L-shaped room with the doors to the bathroom and closet on the left wall which was about a foot away from the door. My desk was all the way in the far left corner of the room, and the bed was in the back to the right, behind the block wall thingy that had another door on it. My bookshelves were on the wall to the right of the door. "Well come in!" Easton yelled while running to jump on the bed that was only bare except for a fitted sheet and the duvet that I picked out that was folded on top. 

When I got in I opened the door that was adjacent to the bathroom door. I was confused when the door led to another room. There was only one door in the room which led outside. "Surprise! You gots your own playroom. I gots one toos, and Brogan and Logan shares one that is between their room. Valerie gots one that connect her room to Rinc's." He proudly announced.

I quickly started unpacking my things while Easton talked about ice skating on the lake that was near our house and all of the friends he had already met here. After about two hours of Easton rambling about his week, I had put away the majority of my clothes. 

I took a break for dinner, and stayed up the rest of the night unpacking accessories, and essentials. Dad came to say hello once, and he brought pizza at around 2. I passed out some time around 6:00 and woke up at 8:45 when Logan and Brogan decided to play Brogan's trumpet in the hallway to wake us all up.

"REALLY ITS CHRISTMAS BREAK!" Rinc yelled from his room across the hallway. "IF YOU TWO FUCKERS DON'T STOP, I'LL SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASSES." He threatened. The rest of us were incoherently mumbling threats to the twins who were laughing so hard that they didn't care.

I got downstairs and rifled through the boxes of appliances to find a coffee machine somewhere.

"Mom! Where's the coffee?" I yelled.

"Order some!" She yelled from her room.

"From where? Like ten people live here." I joked, making Mom mad.

"Go for a walk and find one."

"I'd rather die. I yelled, going to Val's bathroom too find something to make myself look decent. I grabbed one of Rinc's lacrosse sweatshirts and a pair of my sweatpants. I threw my hair into a not cute looking messy bun and then redid it at least fourteen times so it looked sort of cute. I put concealer and mascara on and then googled where the nearest coffee shop was. Thank God, there was a starbucks two miles away.


	2. Christmas eve and some coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelia gets to explore some of Denali and we all get to learn about her family dynamics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

The coffee place wasn't bad, and the drive there was nice. Most of the houses were all in the same small, cabin style; except for three that I only crossed after making three wrong turns. They were all modern, and the two smaller ones were about the same size as mine, maybe a bit smaller, but the third one was massive, and they had cars in their driveway that made a range rover look cheap, and there were like 6 of them. There were definitely cars in their garage too, probably more expensive than the cars in the driveway.

When I got home I went around the house giving everyone their coffee, I even got Easton a hot chocolate and the younger twins refreshers. I spent most of the day sorting through my suitcase and wrapping Christmas gifts. The rest of the week flew by, but I didn't finish unpacking my room, I was too busy with Easton's and Val's rooms. During Christmas Eve dinner Dad asked me what I thought about the town on my drives through town to get coffee.

"Well most of the houses look like the one's on our street, but there were three houses like ours, and one of them was even bigger than ours." I started.

"Don't you have to be 16 to drive here?" My Mom interjected.

"Well she has a South Carolina license, from our beach house, so it should be fine, and I think you found Dr. Cullen's house." Dad cut in.

"Who's house?" Valerie asked.

"Dr. Cullen is the owner of the practice I work at. General surgeon, and trauma, but we don't get much of those. The bigger hospitals get most of them, but if they're our patient we go there or they get transferred. He used to work at bigger hospitals, but he has kids now, so he 'retired' out here like we did." Dad explained, doing finger quotes on the retired part, Dad says that surgeons can't retire, they're addicted to surgery.

"Any kids our age?" Valerie prompted.

"I've met him, his wife, and his brother's family. His brother is married and has a daughter in your grade, Ari. Her name is Carlie or something with an R, I think. He has seven kids in high school." He stated like it was normal. We have six kids, and a huge age range. Unless they're almost all twins, it doesn't make sense. "Two sophomores, one girl, one boy; the rest are juniors three boys and two girls. They're all adopted except for the niece she's the brothers biological kid." When I turned to Valerie, she was giving me a "you said you wanted a boyfriend and there's a rich guy in your grade," look. Rinc was smiling like a dope. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Rinc I swear to God! if you date one of his daughters or the niece-," Mom interjected, obviously catching his train of thought.

"He's already texting Lexie from the airplane." Brogan laughed.

"Yea, he's gonna go have sex with her after school." Logan chuckled.

"Logan! Go to your room! Now! Rinc please be mature! You need to learn to respect women!" Mom screamed.

"I do, it's not like I would do anything if they say no, and I've never done anything if a girl was drunk! Why is this even a conversation topic? Val fucks every guy! And Ari will literally screw anyone! But-,"

"Rinc that's the bare minimum you're literally just not a rapist and don't even start with me! I'm a virgin!" I yelled back, mad.

"Rinc your room now!" Mom yelled. Thank God she didn't catch what he said about me. "Logan, why are you still standing there? Room, now!"

"I will talk to you both later!" Dad scolded from his seat. Even I, felt bad for them. "The way you've been acting is unacceptable!" That was rich coming from him. The rest of dinner was deathly quiet, nobody wanted to get in trouble.

We all went to our rooms and I changed into Christmas pj's that my Mom makes us wear to open our Christmas Eve gifts. Everyone got the same Christmas Eve gift, tv's for our rooms. Rinc got the biggest one because his room is the biggest, and he plays on his Xbox a lot, and Easton got the smallest, it was a kids tv that only had Disney channel on it. 

Everyone got new phones this year, except for Easton, who got a giant lego. I also got my first laptop, clothes, and some other stuff. I know that Dad went out last night and probably bought more stuff since he felt bad for screaming, and quite possibly hitting my brothers on Christmas Eve. 

I avoided unpacking for the rest of the week, so all that was set up was my closet, bathroom, dresser, and my bed. Rinc also mounted my new TV since Dad had been busy with his new patients at the practice. I didn't even see him for the entire rest of the break. I still had to put my books on the shelves, hang my pictures, fill my "things" closet, make Valerie help me put my couch, unpack my random things, and organize my desk.

New years was fun, but Easton got tired and cried when he realized that he missed it. I got about 400 happy new years texts from people who I barely remember which I thought was kind of morbidly funny.

By the day before school, I had unpacked most of my things and set up my backpack. I would be taking six classes, then alternating between a study hall, physical education, and drivers education. On an "A" day, my schedule would look like this:

7:45-8:00 : Homeroom  
8:05-9:05 : AP Biology  
9:10-10:10 : AP United States History  
10:15-11:15 : AP Spanish IV Honors  
11:20-12:20 : Lunch Break  
12:25-1:00 : Study Hall  
1:05-2:05 : AP Calculus AB  
2:10-2:20 : Dismissal  
I've already taken APUSH and AP Calculus AB, so those will be easy, but I won't get any credit. I took the AP biology class, but not the test, so I'll do fine in that, but I'm really nervous for the Spanish. My "B" day is similar:

7:45-8:00 : Homeroom  
8:05-9:05 : English III H.  
9:10-10:10 : Psychology  
10:15-11:15 : AP Spanish IV Honors  
11:20-12:20 : Lunch break  
12:25-1:00 : Physical Education  
1:05-2:05 : AP Calculus AB  
2:10-2:20 : Dismissal  
I took advanced placement english language and composition last year, so regular english should be a cakewalk, and I took advanced placement psychology, so regular psychology is going to be easy too.

C Day  
7:45-8:00 : Homeroom  
8:05-9:05 : AP Biology  
9:10-10:10 : Psychology  
10:15-11:15 : English III H.  
11:20-12:20 : Lunch break  
12:25-1:00 : Drivers Ed  
1:05-2:05 : AP United States History  
2:10-2:20 : Dismissal  
I don't understand why I need to take Drivers Education, since I already have a license in Seattle, but it's either that or take gym again. Never.

I have 6 (already set up) binders, a very full pencil case and a few locker decorations stuffed into my backpack right now. I have no idea if if I need anything else; the school didn't give us a list, but I don't like notebooks since they fill up to quickly, and I don't have my textbooks yet, so this will have to do.

I'm supposed to show up at 7:15 tomorrow to meet the principal in her office. Then, Valerie, Rinc, and I are going to tour the school with three kids, Jack, Mallory, and Elizabeth. Jack and Mallory are in Val and Rinc's grade and Elizabeth is in mine. They're going to show us where each of our classes are, then, since we can't be trusted to go anywhere alone, drop us off at homeroom.

Before going to bed, I laid out my outfit, a loose black, long sleeve V-neck blouse, and a short dark plaid skirt. I slipped a hideous cardigan into my bag incase the school's dress code didn't allow for a V-neck as deep as mine, but I doubt they'd have an issue since I'm new. I also set out a Canada Goose parka from Christmas out to wear outside.

After eating dinner, I tucked Easton into bed and rummaged through the boxes to find my good perfumes and jewelry to wear tomorrow. Then, I changed into pajamas and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens are sort of introduced here. Also, if anyone's wondering, I'm planning for a friends to enemies to lovers because that's the stuff I like to read haha.


	3. I'm Living a 90s Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelia's first day of school.

It was 5:30 when my alarm went off. It was way earlier than I usually wake up, but today is my first day, and I plan to make a good impression. 

I showered and did my morning routine before I woke up Rinc and Valerie at 6:15. I went upstairs before going back downstairs, realizing I forgot my backpack, parka, and shoes. Then, I made myself a coffee with the newly found coffee maker and put it in my yeti. 

Once Rinc and Valerie were ready, we all went outside and argued about whose care we would take. Valerie thought that hers was the nicest, Rinc countered that his was the coolest, and I argued that mine was the most normal. We, and by we I mean Dad, decided that all of us would take our own cars. It was arguably the worst possible choice. If we all showed up in our own cars that looked a lot more expensive than everyone else’s, we were going to look like spoiled brats. 

I followed Valerie and Rinc through the tiny town that is Denali, it was still dark so I couldn’t see much, but I could tell that it was beautiful. Apparently, the sun rises at about 10 here in the winter; I looked it up, and today it’s supposed to rise around 10:20, during my Spanish Class. 

The drive took about fifteen minutes, which was ridiculous considering the Highschool was only a three miles drive away. Valerie is arguably the worst driver ever, so it took her forever. I decided that it was, however worth it since Rinc was getting visibly angry and cold because he was driving his stupid JEEP that is in no way fit for Alaskan weather.

When we pulled up to the school the first thing I noticed was how big and modern it looked. At first I was confused by how big it was in relation to the amount of people in this town, but I saw the sign that called it South Central Alaska High and I deduced that people from other towns go here too. There were already two cars in the student parking lot when we pulled up, I decided that we were late, even though we weren’t, and rushed my siblings inside, again forgetting my coffee that I had to run back to my car for. 

I opted to stand directly behind Rinc and Val whose shoulders were practically touching. We always try to stay close whenever we go to a school for the first time, it never gets less scary. 

When we walked through the door, we were immediately greeted by the front office and a nice looking front desk lady in a purple shirt. “You must be the Callisto’s.” She assumed as the three of us got closer to her desk. I hoped that we didn’t look that out of place, but considering our outfits we definitely did.

“Is it that obvious?” Rinc chortled. I noticed that she looked a bit shocked. It was probably Rinc, he is huge and loud. He’s a few inches taller than 6’ and is still growing, he also plays ice hockey so he’s pretty muscular.

“Uhh, no, not exactly. It’s not a very big school, ummm, you’d also be very early.” She stuttered. When we made it to her desk, I noticed her purple glasses that matched her shirt and her sweet scent.

“I’m Valerie Hazel, that’s Richard, and that’s Aurelia Brooklyn.” She used our full names because our parents wrote our middle names, so every school thinks that’s what I go by. 

“You can just put Rinc, Valerie, and Aurelia if that’s easier.” rinc interjected, he absolutely despises his full name. He says that it makes him sound like an old man. 

“Of course.” He smiled while furiously typing. “The principal’s office is that way.” She continued. We walked through the door behind the secretary’s desk.

The office looked exactly like how anyone would expect a principal’s office to look in a movie, dark oak wood bookcases, framed certificates, and a big desk with one chair in the back and three in front.In the big chair sat a woman wearing a grey pantsuit, a sleek black ponytail, and bright red lipstick. “I’m Mrs. Macclesfield, this is Jack, Mallory, and Elizabeth. The principal pointed to each of the kids when she said their names. We already knew their names, but I didn’t know who was who. 

There were two normal chairs, and one folding chair; Elizabeth was sitting in the folding chair, Jack was sitting in the center, and Mallory was to his left and our right. I could tell that they were her favorite kids. Jack was wearing a varsity jacket, he does football and ice hockey. Mallory was wearing a lot of mix-matched jewelry, leggings, and a pretty sweater. Elizabeth had a nice pair of pants, a white blouse, her hair was dark brown and pretty with a headband that matched her pants. I liked her outfit. 

“I’m Rinc.” My brother made the first move, putting his hand out for Jack, the principal, then the two girls. Jack and Rinc did this weird bro hug type thing, then the girls fake smiled as he shook their hands. 

“I’m Valerie Hazel.” Valerie introduced herself, making a point to tell Jack that she wasn’t shaking his hand after he went to grab it. 

“Lia.” I stated. God, I sound like an absolute moron. I couldn’t even say “I’m.” I stood for a second while the principal talked to Rinc about his interests with Jack and Mallory conversed with Val. I could tell Elizabeth, who was now seeming more like a bitch, didn’t want to talk to me. 

I observed that they all resembled stereotypes from a 90s movie which made me laugh which I covered up with a cough. Jack was a jock douchebag type, Mallory was definitely a popular girl, and Elizabeth was a mean smart girl who thinks that she’s better than everyone else because she’s semi-smart. I’m going to be stuck with her for homeroom too; ugh.

“Children, settle down!” Mrs. Macclesfield yelled, yanking me from my thoughts. Rinc was having some weird jock stare down with Jack. I don’t know why for sure, but I have a pretty good idea. 

Valerie elbowed Rinc and he blurted an apology. 

“Here are the paper copies of your schedules.” Mrs. Macclesfield broke the silence. We grabbed our schedules and went back into the front office. My ID picture turned out pretty good, along with Val’s, but Rinc managed to look really stupid in his. They let him retake it, but it was still funny. 

The six of us broke up into two groups; the juniors took a left into the junior hallway, and Elizabeth led me straight, towards two hallways. 

“That one’s the sophomore hallway, most of your classes will probably be in here, and this one is the ap hallway, Mrs. M told me that you had advanced placement bio with me.” She smiled, I could tell that she thought she was better than me by the way that she emphasized the “your.” 

“I think that most of my classes are here.” I stated, unfolding my schedule. “I have Bio, like you said, but also APUSH, Calculus AB, and Spanish IV.” I tried to not be rude about it. She’s been here for her whole life and she’s probably used to being way smarter than everyone else.

“Ok! I’ll show you those rooms too.” Her face fell for a second, then she restored her fake smile. I felt terrible, but I don’t want to embarrass myself by bumbling through the hallways. 

“We’re in the same homeroom, right, Mrs. Owens?” I asked, trying to make conversation. 

“She likes when people call her Miss Lauren. She got divorced last year.” Elizabeth smiled as she stopped at a classroom door. “This is the biology room. There’s another girl from our homeroom in here too. Alice Cullen.” I recognized that name.

“Do you mean as in Dr. Cullen?” I didn’t mean to say it, but I couldn’t stop myself. I have a thing for drama; the way that she said her name made me interested.

“Sort of; they’re all adopted. They’re pretty weird too; they could all be like popular. I mean, if they wanted to be, they totally could. They all just ignore everyone else, except for three of them. The niece and two of the like Indian kids.” She sneered, she’s clearly pissed off about something.

“What do you mean when you say that they could be popular.” There it was again, my drama obsession.  
“I don’t know, they just seem like the type.” She started.

“So they’re hot?” I asked. Please God let one of them be hot.

“No, yes, I don’t know how to explain it. People are just drawn to them. Like you and your siblings.” I had to bite my tongue to control myself from saying something rude about her comment about my siblings and I. “This is the apush room. Mr. Stein is apparently not the nicest unless you play football, and no offense, but I guess that you don’t.” She laughed. Thank the Lord that she has some sort of humor.

“I used to cheer though, is there a team here?” I asked, this school seems way more normal than I thought, maybe I can do cheer. 

“Yea, but it’s mostly juniors and seniors. By the way, how do you know who Dr. Cullen is?” She asked.

“He works with my dad at the hospital.” I smiled.

“The South Central Alaskan Medical Center, right. That really doesn’t count as a hospital; it’s a medical center for rich people.” And back to square one; she hates me again. Of fucking course. 

We did the rest of the tour without any more issues. She showed me the whole school, even the places I didn’t have classes in, which I appreciated. At the end, Elizabeth showed me to my locker, and we parted ways so that she could go to hers. Thankfully my locker is right across the hall from Miss Lauren’s room.   
I took the stuff for my later classes out of my bag and walked in, avoiding the staring and went directly to the back left of the room. 

“Hi! I’m Alice!” One very short and very pretty girl appeared next to me.

“Am I in your seat?” I blurted, nobody has even thought about approaching me. There’s no way that this girl would ever talk to me, new or not. 

“No, that’s my seat.” She pointed to the chair next to me. Elizabeth looked at her like she was waiting for something. Alice laughed at her before smiling, “He isn’t here today.” Elizabeth tried to hide her emotions, but I could tell she was upset. 

The teacher called everyone to attention. She started talking about some spring formal, and I tuned her out. 

“I like your outfit by the way Lia.” Someone who I think was Alice whispered next to me. How did she know to call me Lia? 

“Thanks.” I whispered in her direction. 

Alice smiled back at me. Then, I tried to pay attention to the teacher’s rambling. She said something about Miss Cullen being the only one to talk to me. Then, it clicked. Alice is a Cullen, that’s probably how she knew my nickname. She handed me my schedule that I guess I dropped.

She walked me to class where the teacher, Mrs. Gonzales, handed me a textbook, and sent me to sit near the back with a girl named Amanda Davidson. They had a quiz today, so I just sat in my seat until I noticed that Amanda Davidson didn’t know what she was doing. I whispered the answers to her, so she offered to walk me to my next class, history. 

“I’m impressed.” She laughed.

“Hm?” What did I do?

“I don’t want to sound rude, but Alice doesn’t talk to people. She’s like nice, but she doesn’t talk a lot.” She said. 

“Our parents work together.” I shrugged. I was honestly sort of happy, she’s really hot. 

“You must be Aurelia.” The teacher asked, handing me a textbook. He pronounced it weird though, like Auh-rel-ia, instead of Ar-e-ella, but he’s a history teacher, so I guess that makes sense. 

“It’s just Lia.” I smiled, grabbing the textbook. They only had tables of two, and Mr. Stein didn’t want me to sit alone. He let Amanda put a chair for me at her table with her friend Jack, who’s also a junior, and is nice, unlike the jock guy Jack. 

I listened to their conversation for most of the time, we’re doing a group project and Mr. Stein is letting me just watch. I learned that their entire friend group is basically bisexual like me, thank God, and I also got a good look at Amanda for the first time.

She’s blonde, maybe a bit shorter than my 5’7.5, so 5’5ish, and she was wearing a light blue sweater and a black skirt that was way shorter than mine, but still looked nice. 

Amanda directed me to my Spanish class after cracking a joke about how there were three of the Cullen kids in that class and I must be some type of magnet for them. I fake laughed and spent way more time than I’d like to admit trying to figure out which of the kids were Cullens. I only saw one person that I recognized; he was a sophomore too, but I didn’t know his name, just that his locker was near mine.

The class was pretty normal for a Spanish class, crazy teacher who makes you say everything in Spanish, everyone is bored out of their minds, and a lot of vocab. Well, it was normal until fifteen minutes in, the door opened and two kids walked in laughing. One boy and one girl. They were both very intimidating. The girl was at least 5’9 and the guy had like half a foot on her. The guy came in first yelling something about the teacher in their last class holding them later. 

Senora Miles looked disappointed, but not surprised, and very angry. She was yelling something about responsibility while I stared at the people. 

The girl looked like she was holding in a laugh while carrying two very large stacks of books. I assumed that she was from some sort of native descent, but I don’t know a lot about that type of thing, so I didn’t want to make any other assumptions about that. Her hair was very dark brown and a sort of bob at chin length. The guy was extremely tall, pale, and muscular with black hair that looked semi-curly, but it was too short and far away to tell. 

The teacher was still lecturing them when the girl handed her a paper from their last teacher explaining why they were late. Senora Miles then switched from yelling at them to yelling about how their brother also wasn’t there. 

“Seth’s uh, not feeling too well.” The girl who the teacher was calling Senorita Cullen stuttered. It made sense to me that they were related to Alice, well the tall guy anyways. He had the same regal posture, paleness, and dark circles under his eyes. Alice’s features seemed to be perfect to the exact degree, and from what I could see from my seat in the back, his were too. 

“He’s getting over a bug right now. At the practice with our father.” The guy smiled. She rolled her eyes, took the paper and dismissed them to their seats. What kind of teacher rolls her eyes at teenagers?

“Hi.” I must’ve zoned out because now scary intimidating girl is sitting next to me.

“Huh, sorry hi.” I tried to cover up how confused I was. “Am I in your seat?” I asked, the guy was standing like he was waiting for something so I assumed that I was in his seat.

“Nope, she’snoteveninhers.” He blurted. His voice was so fast, but somehow he managed to enunciate every syllable. I had no idea how to respond, so I just sat.

“I’m Leah, that’s Emmett. Your Dad works at the practice right?” She told me. Good for you, what do you want me to say? Shit, I’m supposed to introduce myself.

“Mhm, and I’m Lia.” I stated after a way too long awkward silence. I’m terrible at social cues.The guy sat in the seat to her right and they started talking, a lot. Senora Miles must've yelled at them six times in the entire period, but every time they answered her questions in perfect Spanish. 

When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room. I don’t know why, but I was terrified of Emmett and Leah Cullen. 

“How was hell?” Thank God Amanda was waiting for me outside the classroom.

“Horrible.” I laughed. 

“Holy shit!” Her eyes went wide as she looked behind me.

“What?” I went to turn my head, but Amanda grabbed my arm.

“Don’t look now, but Leah and Emmett are definitely talking about you right now.” Amanda started dragging me towards the cafeteria while I was heavily blushing.

“Wait, I need my stuff.” I pulled my wrist away. We got the rest of my books and went to the cafeteria. I wasn’t hungry, so I bought a water bottle and sat down at the table with Amanda’s friends.

There were six of us at the table, nice Jack, Amanda, a girl named Audrey who I recognized as Alice’s lab partner from bio, her boyfriend Isaac, a blonde named Arizona. 

“I hear you’re the freak whisperer.” Arizona laughed at me. I was confused. “The Cullens, the freaks.” She confirmed my suspicions. 

“They aren’t freaks.” Amanda playfully hit her shoulder. 

“Amanda, you just think that because you want to have a threeway with Alice and Jasper.” Isaac chortled. 

Amanda ran a finger through her hair, then bit her lip, “Who doesn’t.” 

“Who’s Jasper?” I asked. I already assumed that he was one of the other adopted Cullen kids that Alice was dating, but I wanted to change the subject to them. 

“I forget that you’ve only met three of them. Ok, so, Jasper is one of the twins, he avoids most people, but he’s usually pretty nice.” Amanda explained.

“I had a science project with him last year. He was pretty nice and did the whole thing.” Audrey confirmed.

“He has a really hot accent too.” Jack added. “It’s like kinda like southern or something. It’s really hot, but Rosalie doesn’t have one which is kinda weird since they’re twins.” 

She’s definitely the hottest one though.” Arizona laughed.

“You only think that because she’s mean. But she’s gorgeous.” Jack pointed out. My mind was racing, I was trying to remember if I saw anyone who matched the descriptions, but I definitely would’ve recognized these people after Jack practically gave me an essay on every detail about the twins. 

“Aren’t there three others.” I prompted.

“Yea, Carlie, Jacob, and Seth.” Arizona said.

“Jacob’s a dick, Carlie is like an actual moron,” Isaac started.

“Don’t even get me started on Jacob. The guy has like an obsession with Carlie, like she’s definitely pretty, but he needs to leave her alone. He’s objectively hot, you know, but he’s like a giant, still shorter than Emmett, but he’s a douchebag. Dude, the shit I’d let Emmett do to me-” Jack joked.

We all laughed. “Lia, that’s them, see.” She did a weird eye point and I turned my head, way too obviously. 

I saw the one who I assumed to be Rosalie with Emmett first. I don’t know what I was expecting, but it was not that. They were not wrong. Even seeing Emmett again shocked me even though I’d seen him less than ten minutes ago. Neither of them were my type; they looked like they were in their early twenties and I’m fifteen, but still. 

Alice walked in next with the guy, Jasper’s arm around her. They were animatedly talking about something, and their eyes never left each other. I smiled, they were adorable. “Amanda, you’re drooling.” I giggled. 

“Shut up, you’re like twelve.” I rolled my eyes at her. 

Next, I saw who I guessed were Carlie and Jacob with Leah. She was talking to Leah about something that happened during English, and he was just looking at her. Weird, but ok. 

I spent most of lunch actively avoiding looking at the Cullen/Hales. Arizona kept telling me that it looked like they were looking at us, but I was way too intimidated to look. 

I did my Spanish homework in Study Hall, then went to Calculus. I didn’t know anybody and I knew all of the material; calculus was boring. 

I went home and crashed almost immediately due to the mental exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh you ppl thought that Seth was gonna be there. Well sorry. The real question is why he's avoiding school.


End file.
